


Remind Me How

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [5]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Death, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Marvel Universe, Superheroes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: Episode 2x7 'AKA: I Want Your Cray Cray'. Introduction to Jessica Jones and her family. Find out who Jessica's mother is and understand the moments of life after a coma for Alise Jones, through her point of view. Alise Jones awakens after the accident and gets a glimpse of what she looks like now. This startles/angers her so she storms out of the facility. The next time she wakes up, she finds herself chained to a hospital bed listening to a doctor give her devastating news about herself and her family.
Relationships: Alisa Jones & Jessica Jones, Alisa Jones/Karl Malus, Alisa Jones/Leslie Hansen
Series: Class Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Remind Me How

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first point of view from the episode. Considering continuing through each character's mind as the episode switches through flashbacks. Or maybe just sticking to Alisa Jones for each scene she is in throughout the rest of the series. I felt like the personal points of view added a lot to the story line and gave an opportunity to understand Alisa Jones in the way I saw her situation during the show!! This will be a continuing work.

**ALISA**   


Everything is blurry. My entire body feels as though I’ve just been lit on fire, and all I can see is a nurse in front of me. Where am I?? I have to find out what’s going on here. I can sense the uneasiness in the room as I leave the hospital bed toward the window to look out.

“You’re going to need lots of rest. Doctor’s orders.” the young nurse says to me. 

I can see my reflection in the window.. I don’t recognize myself.. I don’t even look human! What’s happened to me!? My skin is almost rubber and all you can see is the muscle that used to lie right under my flesh. I’m exposed and I can barely speak when I try to ask what they did to me. I sound muffled, my jaw hardly functions properly. It’s stiff..I’m starting to panic while the nurse is attempting to get me back on the hospital bed. 

I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. I’m beginning to lose my temper, WHY AM I BEING HELD IN THIS ROOM?! 

The nurse is moving toward me, as she reaches to grab my arms I push her away. She then hits the floor like a car had just struck her. Was that because of me? I can see the fear in her eyes as she presses a button that sets off an alarm and turns the lights flashing red throughout the entire building. I’m so scared and I need to get out. I don’t know what to do. My instinct tells me to go and don’t let anything stop me. 

As I’m leaving the room, nurse after nurse tries to contain me- yet a simple push is throwing them against the walls and onto the floor 6 feet away from me. It IS me, I have some sort of supernatural strength that I can’t seem to control.

It’s hard to think between the noise and panic in the building.

I can’t find a way to control my emotions either.. I’m angry. No. I’m FURIOUS. I will do anything to get out of here NOW. 

Making my way down the hall I grab a young girl and put her in a choke hold. I have my back to the wall facing away from everyone. A doctor finds me. 

“Alisa no! Stop!” he says fearfully. 

At an instant the doctor grabs me and I feel a needle enter the back of my neck. I’m slowly losing consciousness as I watch the young girl stare at me in shock. I hear the doctor’s voice again. 

“That’s Jessica. You don’t want to hurt her.”

Very quickly I can’t feel any part of my body.. Things are starting to become blurry again.. I can’t fight it anymore.

As I wake up again, I realize I’m back in a hospital bed. This time my body feels normal. I begin listening to a woman talk about how I’ve made progress by not attacking people. 

I hear a familiar male voice claiming this to be a major breakthrough but the woman replies, “Until something angers her.”

What does she mean? Surely they’re talking about me, I’m the only one in the room chained to a bed. I continue to listen as she questions why they are still putting me through this. Through what, and why? They both notice I’m awake before the male doctor could finish talking about taking risks with treatment and behavioral therapy. 

He rushes over to me. It’s the same doctor that stuck the needle into the back of my neck. 

I couldn’t forget the long blonde hair he keeps in a low, messy ponytail. The color matches his rough facial hair. I recognize his round framed glasses that he wears at the upper bridge of his nose and a Flash t-shirt under his white coat. Who is this man? 

He continues to ask me about how I’m doing and what I’m feeling, but I have nothing to say. Mostly it’s that I don’t know what to say. I’m so lost. 

He introduces himself as Karl Malus- my doctor and biogeneticist. He then introduces the woman- a trauma surgeon by the name of Leslie Hansen. Trauma? I have so many questions. Karl continues to explain that I’m in a genetic technology lab once he notices me scanning the room in confusion. When I ask them why I’m here, the only response is that they saved my life. Apparently anywhere else and I would have died. I want to leave now, but the shackles stopped me. I forgot about these.

I’m beginning to panic again.

“What are you doing to me?”, I ask.

Karl calms me by saying they’re just for precaution and makes sure they aren’t too tight. Why does he care so much? He seems so proud when he tells me that I’ve suffered far less muscle atrophy for someone in a coma. The way he looks at me is intriguing. Almost like he knows me.. 

Karl continues to tell me that I’ve been here for 5 years.. 

FIVE YEARS?! I can’t believe this, I have to be dreaming. This is unfortunately too real to be a dream. 

He is hesitant when I ask him what happened to me, claiming I was in an accident and had been badly hurt. I’m trying to remember. I REMEMBER. I let out a gasp, MY KIDS. “Where are my kids? What happened to my kids?!”, I ask him. 

He’s trying to calm me down, I can’t keep it together. I stop to listen to Karl’s explanation when he pulls up a chair next to me. He explains how genetic editing has saved me through gene mutation. My comas have had to be induced for proper healing. 

My DNA has been altered, “If my cells are different, then I’m different?” I ask. Maybe this will explain my strength and anger.. Karl confirms that I’m no longer the same as before the accident. I need to know what caused me to end up here. I asked Karl where I was injured. Everywhere. Enough to the point that I have had to undergo facial reconstruction. 

He brought me a mirror and I hardly recognized myself. I ask him if my kids still look the same, but he fails to answer. “Where are my kids?”. Now he doesn’t want to look me in the face. 

Something is wrong. He has hard news for me.. I can’t take this. My husband Brian is dead and so is my son Philip. My heart instantly drops. This is the worst pain I’ve ever felt. I don’t get to see them again. Ever. He tries to calm me by telling me that Jessica survived. Jessica. My daughter, I need to see her NOW. I’m beginning to lose my temper again, but the grief and heartbreak hits me once more. 

Karl tells me I can’t see her until they have further treated the complications that resulted from my procedure. Why is this happening to me? Why ME? Why my family? At least Karl is doing his best to reassure me that Jessica is okay. He wants me to trust him. Do I?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ♥


End file.
